Alice And Edward Go All Internet
by TheTwilightPixie
Summary: its a short very stupid, funny story about Alice and Edward on twitter and MSN.. dont read if expectin to be in floods laughin like me normal ones. i just posted this up as a little story becauseim writing a big one


Alice & Edward Go All Internet

**Intro : OK so one day, the Cullens had a em very DIRECT conversation. Edward : I want to go on twitter **

**Alice: me too ..Edward : well lets get a laptop .. Alice : lets .**

**AND THE DID .. (p.s this is just a story with Alice & Edward). So when they bought/robbed there laptop they sat down to use it. So to start off there interneting experience they joined twitter)**

**Like I said : TWITTER **

Alice : So. Twittering ?

Edward : how do we do it ?

Alice : well were set up.. Lets follow someone, but who ?

Edward : well before we follow. Block Rosalie !!!!!!

Alice : but, she never even followed us

Edward : Well its your choice but -

Alice : whats her F. ing username ?

Edward : Ooh her username is IHeartMirrorsForever

Alice : there's a shocker

"_Alice blocks Rosalie"_

Alice : so who will we follow ?

Edward : SOMEONE SEXY !!!

Alice : Emm-

Edward : THE JONAS BROTHERS !!!!!!

Alice : Edward ! You stalk them day and night NO WONDER THEY MADE UP A SONG CALLED PARANOID !! YOU GEL NICK'S HAIR WHEN HE SLEEPS !!!!!

Edward : shut up

Alice : what about, Britney Spears

Edward : Ooh yeah .. Follow the reck

Alice : WELL EDWARD ! SHUT UP

Edward : whateve's .. look how are we going to get people to follow us ?

Alice : we could have BIG FASHION SHOWS AND SAY INVENTS INVENTIONS AND -

Edward : Or we could record a classic Spongebob Squarepants song and post the link ??

Alice : your brains DAZZLE me

Edward : GET THE CAMERA

"_Alice and Edward pick up a sponge, dye it yellow and hold it in frount of a camera and began singing)_

Edward : _F. IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER _

Alice : _U. IS FOR YOU AND ME _

Edward : _N. IS FOR ANYWHERE AND ANY TIME AT ALL _

Alice & Edward : _DOWN HERE IN THE DEEP BLUE SEA _

"_Edward through's the sponge away and they both sit down in frount of the laptop"_

Alice : Well that went.. Well

Edward : Sure did

"_Alice tweets the video and says THE CAMPFIRE SONG NEXT WEEK underneath"_

Edward : I love singing

Alice : snapinapple up

Edward : Now what ??

Alice : MSN ?

**(P.S Follow me on Twitter if you want me username is Alexx004.. Ill put the link in my profile too)**

**MSN **

Edward : OK .. Whats your email

Alice : hehe its ImNotSmall.I'mJustNotTall at Hotmail dot com

Edward : Oooh, "cough" midget "cough"

Alice : Shut up "gay" cough "gay"

Edward : WHAT ? I'm with Bella ?

Alice : yeas. A MAN !

Edward : don't start !

Alice : OK now MSN………………. Who's online

Edward : OK out of your 103 friends who you don't kno-

Alice : WELL WE ARE GOING TO BE FRIENDS

Edward : Riiiiight.. Well 5 people are on . The Height Therapist . Hedi Pratt

. Victoria

. Aro

. Rosalie

. The Man From The Bar

Alice : I see-

Edward : Wait.. Man from Bar ????????????????????

Alice : shut up you have woman from shop on yours

Edward : OK.. So like who will I have a conversation with then shorty ?

Alice : Rosa-

Edward : No..

Alice : swear your keeping a secret from me just talk to her

Edward : YOU ASKED FOR IT !!

"_This is how the conversation went"_**Alice : Hey rose.. Its Edward**

**Rosalie : Then change your name**

**Edward : THERE**

**Rosalie : cheek of you talking to me .. After what you said**

**Edward : ALL I SAID WAS ARE YOU A NATURAL BLONDE ! Swear I said your not pretty or something **

**Rosalie : I KNOW YOU THINK IM NOT PRETTY AND I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME ……….. SO FUCK OFF**

"_Rosalie appears to be offline"_

Edward : WELL THAT WENT WELL !!

Alice : Guy from bar ??

**Edward : Whats your name hommie??**

**Guy from bar : Ummm Jeff ?**

**Edward : So tell me about yourself ?**

**Jeff : I live in forks with my mom, I like bars Ooh I'm a vampire**

**Edward : No way us too **

**Jeff : just kidding dude**

**Edward : Ooh yeah me.. Too **

**Jeff : So you on twitter **

**Edward : AM I ON TWITTER !!!! I FRIKEN RULE TWITTER !! I sing spongebob songs !**

**Jeff : YEAH ! My tweets are better **

**Edward : SURRE ! Id tweet all over you **

**Jeff : YOU WANNA SEE !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Edward : sure !**

**Jeff : how many followers have you then .. **

**Edward : I HAVE 5 !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jeff : wow ! I have 505,000,000**

**Edward : THERES NOT THAT MANY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD DUMBASS **

**Jeff : ill go round there and kick ur ass **

**Edward : IVE CRUSHED CARS TOUGHER THAN YOU **

**Jeff : Ooh really well-**

"_Edward sign's out in fear of intimidation from jeff"_

Edward : Now what ?

Alice : Emmmm……maybe maybe we should try another world

Edwards : yes worlds with jeff arent nice


End file.
